Les Amis Highschool Host Club
by France1832
Summary: Les Mis meets Host Club! Genderbent Feuilly ends up being forced to join the Lamarque Highschool Host Club after breaking a vase. The Host Club though was originally a Humanitarian Club and they have hidden agendas for their flirting. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to know if I should continue this or not? Your thoughts? I just wasn't really sure how to start it, but I'm planning for it to get better. I don't really like this beginning much, but... I'm not sure. Please let me know what you think! :)**

Feuilly opened the door. Finally, somewhere quiet to - ...apparently not so quiet after all. Five young men stood before her dressed in the student uniform.

"Welcome to the Lamarque Highschool Host Club!" The boys greeted her warmly. Feuilly froze.

"This...is a host club?"

A boy in glasses frowned slightly. "That's strange, it's a young man. He's in the same class as you two isn't he?" He asked gesturing to two other boys who seemed very close.

"Yes," the two close boys agreed. "But he's shy and doesn't talk much, so we know nothing about him."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Moreau." The one with glasses said calmly. A tall blond boy's eyes widened slightly with recognition.

"You must be Feuilly Moreau. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!"

"How do you know my name?" Feuilly asked a little afraid of these rich boys.

"Why, you're famous. It's not often that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." Glasses explained. "You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school."

"Thank you," Feuilly replied, a little unsure. "I guess."

"You are a wonderful example to the poor. You show that even a poor person can gain access to an elite private academy and has just as much right to a higher education as a wealthy person does!" The blond exclaimed passionately and put his hand on Feuilly's shoulder. "It must be hard for you to be so often looked down on by members of the upper class."

Feuilly moved towards the door feeling a desperate need to get out of there, and fast.

"Hey, wait!" A gentler voice cried out and took hold of her arm. "Your story must be very interesting! You're a hero! I would love to write a poem about you!" The longer haired boy gushed.

"Please let go of me! I am not a hero!" Feuilly pulled away from the boy's grasp.

"It is strange that a famous honor student should be so openly gay." The blond mused to the one in glasses.

"Well, why not entertain him anyway? It would be rude if we denied out guest, after all." Glasses suggested.

"No, no! It's not like that! I was just looking for somewhere to study!" Feuilly insisted, backing up a bit. Suddenly, Feuilly tripped and fell backwards. In a moment, a vase shattered on the ground. Everyone froze.

"We had meant to sell that." One of the close ones said.

"Yeah, to raise money for charity." The other close one agreed.

"It is worth quite a bit of money. At least 50,000 francs." Glasses added. Feuilly's heart sink.

"50,000 francs?"

The blond walked over to her. "Since you cannot afford to pay us back, would you be willing to work for us until the debt is paid?" He offered kindly.

"What would I do?" Feuilly asked hopefully.

"Run errands for us mostly. Whatever we need at the time. Are you willing?" The blond asked. "My name is Enjolras, by the way."

**TBC **

**another A/N: at the request of a review, I will be continuing this. I hope to have the next chapter finished in a week or so? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry, it took longer than anticipated. I hope to have the next update be much sooner!**

**I'm not following the same plot as Ouran Highschool Host Club, so if it strays from the storyline you know, don't be alarmed. **

* * *

The blond leader, Enjolras, had given Feuilly a list of instructions for the day. Just small errands such as, "get coffee, hand out refreshments, clean any messes made." Feuilly sighed. At least her tasks were fairly easy.

"Welcome, mademoiselle! Please, have a seat." Feuilly heard someone say. She turned and watched as Enjolras took a girl's hand and helped her to a couch. The girl gasped as the blonde young man took her hand. Feuilly raised an eyebrow. This was a little bit ridiculous.

"Oh Enjolras," the girl said barely above a whisper. "You're so charming!"

"You're name is Genevieve, is it not?" Enjolras asked as he poured her some tea.

"Yes, it is." The girl blushed and watched him intently. Feuilly had to admit, Enjolras was an attractive guy. His hair was curly and blond and his eyes were startlingly blue. He had a slight build, but did not appear weak. These girls though, Feuilly thought as she glanced around the room at the other hosts' guests, were a bit extreme. They were so carefree and shallow that it was almost disgusting.

"Ahh!" Someone screamed before Feuilly felt something fall into her and cause her to fall to the ground with an, "oof!" She turned over and saw a girl. The poor thing looked mortified. "Im sorry!" The girl apologized softly, but earnestly. Feuilly smiled and offered the girl a hand.

"Don't worry about it." She said good-naturedly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl nodded and blushed a little. "I'm just really clumsy I guess."

"I'm clumsy sometimes too. One time, I was trying to help my aunt set the table and I tripped over my own feet. All three of the plates I was carrying broke." Feuilly laughed a little at the thought.

"I'm Cosette. What's your name?" the girl asked with a bit of a blush still.

"My name's Feuilly." Feuilly replied kindly.

"it's nice to meet you, Feuilly." Cosette smiled shyly at her.

"It's nice to meet you too," Feuilly returned the smile and then glanced around. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well," Cosette looked down seemingly embarrassed. "...I came to see if I could find someone, but I see he isn't here. Perhaps I should go..." She turned to leave, but Feuilly could tell by the way her shoulders sunk a bit that she was upset. Feuilly reached out a hand and touched Cosette's shoulder lightly.

"Please, come have a seat. I can get you some coffee if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be very nice. Thank you!" Cosette's face brightened.

* * *

Enjolras glanced around the room to see how things were going. their guests seemed happy and occupied and... That was strange. Feuilly seemed to be entertaining a few guests himself!

as he watched, he could see the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were laughing and hanging on the boy's every word. Interesting. Perhaps this boy would be more useful as a host than a delivery boy.

Enjolras took a sip of the coffee Feuilly had brought and nearly choked. he frowned at the cup in his hand and wondered why it tasted different. It wasn't...bad, but i. Wasn't what he had been expecting.

Yes, Enjolras thought, definitely a better host than delivery boy. He'd make the change after the guests left.

**A/N again: I'm sorry this is so short! I wanted to help you know I haven't forgotten you, but I'm really busy with school right now, so I didn't have time to write a log chapter. Sorry!**


End file.
